ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Furious 7
'Fast & Furious 7: The Unknown Road Ahead '''an upcoming action film and it is the seventh instalment of the Fast & Furious franchise. The film was written by Chris Morgan and directed by James Wan. It stars Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Dwayne Johnson, Michelle Rodriguez, Jordana Brewster, Tyrese Gibson, Chris 'Ludacris' Bridges, Lucas Black, Jason Statham, Kurt Russell, Tony Jaa and Djimon Hounsou. It is the first film of the series to take place after ''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, with the three previous installments being set between 2 Fast 2 Furious and Tokyo Drift. This will mark the final film appearance of Paul Walker who died on November 30, 2013, while the film was still in production. Plot Deckard Shaw (Jason Statham) is on the hunt for Dominic Toretto (Vin Diesel) and his crew, as he travels to Tokyo and kills Han Seoul-Oh, one of Dom's crew member and spreads the message that he's coming for him. Meanwhile Luke Hobbs (Dwayne Johnson) and his team of agents including Elena Neves (Elsa Pataky) and Kiet (Tony Jaa) are on a mission until Shaw and his crew arrive, many of the agents are killed including Elena, however Kiet makes an escape and Hobbs begins to fight Shaw, but Hobbs loses the fight to Shaw, he is then badly injured, and taken into the hospital. Meanwhile, Dom and his team-mates, Brian O' Conner (Paul Walker), Roman Pearce (Tyrese Gibson) and Tej Parker (Ludacris) all attend Han's funeral, Dom then promises that he'll find the man who did this. Later Dom goes to a parking ally in Tokyo, Japan where he meets and race Sean Boswell (Lucas Black), who was good friends with Han, after the race Dom warns Sean that Han was killed by Shaw and tells him to keep eyes open if he returns. Dom then gathers his crew together, Brian, Letty (Michelle Rodiguez), Roman and Tej, they plan to find Shaw somewhere in the Middle East. While on their way, the gang find a woman named Ramsey (Nathalie Emmanuel), who has been abandoned by her family when she was young. Ramsey then joins Dom and his crew to track down Shaw, but they are targeted by Shaw's mercenaries as they make an escape. After the escape, Dom and Brian then meet an old friend of Dom's father Petty (Kurt Russell), who has watched over Dom and Mia (Jordana Brewster) after their father died. Petty tells Dom that he can get him to Shaw. Brian then tells Dom that he wants to end this life and live a normal life with Mia and their son Jack. Petty then bring the crew, Dom, Brian, Letty, Roman, Tej, and Ramsey to a garage full of cars that they can use to hunt down Shaw. The gang then attend a party where Shaw and his crew are attending, Letty then fights Kara (Ronda Rousey), while the others go after Shaw and his crew, Brian and Roman then reconises one of Shaw's crew members Korpi (John Cenatiempo), who they both raced in Maimi. Dom and the gang then visit Hobbs in the hospital, when Shaw's crew arrive, Letty then fights Kara and kills her and Hobbs gets back into action as he and Kiet join Dom in their battle against Shaw. They go and find Shaw in anbandoned facility and kill the remaining members of Shaw's crew. Brian and Dom are then in the same car together and manages to to crash the truck that Shaw's gang are using, Shaw then tries to shoot at both at them, but Hobbs then manages to save both of their lives, by taking a bullet and kiling Shaw in the process. After Hobbs' death, Dom, Brian, Letty, Roman, Tej and Ramsey retun to Los Angeles where Brian reunites with Mia, and they all go to the beach, for a celebration and honouring Han and Hobbs. Brian then resigns and brings Mia and Jack with him to start a new life. Dom begins to tear up saying "I will miss you buster". At Race Wars in DeLeone, Dom reunites with a lot of familiar faces including Leon (Johnny Strong), and Hector (Noel Gugliemi). He then sees a car coming by and sees a man who could related to Brian, and it's then revealed to be his brother Josh (Cody Walker), who tells Dom that Brian convinced him to come over here to meet Dom. Cast * Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto: An ex-convict, street racer, mechanic and leader of a vigalante crew. * Paul Walker as Brian O' Conner: Dom's brother-in-law, best friend and second-in-command. Walker died while the film was still in production and his brothers, Caleb and Cody were hired as stand-ins for the rest of his scenes. * Dwayne Johnson as Luke Hobbs: A DSS Agent, who teams up with Dom and his crew. * Michelle Rodriguez as Letty Ortiz: Dom's girlfriend. * Jordana Brewster as Mia Toretto: Dom's sister and Brian's domestic partner/girlfriend. * Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pearce: Brian's childhood friend and member of Dom's crew * Chris 'Ludacris' Bridges as Tej Parker: Brian and Roman's friend and member of Dom's crew * Lucas Black as Sean Boswell: A young street racer and the Drift King of Tokyo. * Jason Statham as Deckard Shaw: The brother of Owen Shaw, who is out for revenge on Dom. * Kurt Russell as Petty: An old friend of Dom and Mia's father who helps Dom track down Shaw. * Tony Jaa as Kiet: A DSS agent and member of Hobbs' team * Elsa Pataky as Elena Neves: A Spanish police officer and member of Hobbs' team. * Djimon Hounsou as Jakande: A member of Deckard Shaw's crew * Nathalie Emmanuel as Ramsey: A woman who assists Dom in finding Shaw. * Ronda Rousey as Kara: Shaw's lover who is part of his crew. The cast is rounded out by John Brotherton as Petty's protege, Sheppard, along with musician Romeo Santos and Bollywood actor Ali Fazal in cameo apprearances. Veterns of the franchise, Johnny Strong, Noel Gugliemi, John Cenatiempo, Nathalie Kelley and Bow Wow reprising their roles as Leon, Hector, Korpi, Neela and Twinkie from previous films. Cody Walker, the brother of Paul Walker, who stood in for the remaining scenes makes a cameo appearance as Brian's brother, Josh O' Conner. Sequels Despite Paul Walker's death, an eight instalment will happen. Diesel, Rodriguez, Gibson, Ludacris, Black, Jaa, Strong, Gugliemi, Kelley and Bow Wow will all reprise their roles from previous instalments. Cody Walker will play the brother of Brian O' Conner, Josh.